


Tales of The Angel and His Human

by BabyDollCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDollCas/pseuds/BabyDollCas
Summary: This book is comprised of Destiel ficlets! Feel free to request! To do so, you go to my profile :)





	1. Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Dean hasn't been the same since Hell. {idea from a tumblr post! (if you know the user please let me know!)}

#  Night Terrors 

It started about a month after he saved him. It didn’t even start out terrible. No, at first, it was just mumbles in his sleep with the occasionally leg jerk. Sam would wake up from the bed next to him and shake Dean awake. But eventually, when it got to the bunker, it got worse. Maybe it was the odd temperature in his room, maybe it was the case that Sam wasn’t sleeping across the room, but whatever it was, Dean’s nightmares eventually turned into Night Terrors. 

Sam, being on the other side of the bunker, came to help out on occasion. But stopped suddenly, after seeing Cas appear next to Dean before Sam could even get there. Cas would watch out for the human. In the beginning, he would touch his forehead to calm him down, but found it more worthwhile to whisper things in Enochian. Whatever the words might be, it didn’t matter; Cas had found that hearing his heavy and gruff voice had Dean calmed in a matter of minutes, even if it were the harsh, crisp syllables of an ancient, dead language. 

It turned out to be, of course, the fact that Dean kept calling for the angel in his sleep. Either just his name, or to beg him to pull him out of Hell. Dean would be screaming for Cas with tears lining his face and tangled in his own blankets and sweat. Dean would wonder, in the morning, as to why he was tangled in his own covers and why his voice was hoarse. 

Eventually it became a habit for the angel to sit by his side through the night. On average, Dean would have 6 night terrors a night. He would wake the next morning, feeling tired and somnolent; he wouldn’t have any memory of the previous night. Cas wouldn’t mind of course, as long as Dean was okay. It became his and Sam’s little secret, the nights that Cas would come. Even if he was gone before the next day, Sam could tell he had stopped by. Dean was always more cheerful and well-rested. The dark circles underneath his eyes would vanish.

It didn’t take long for Sam to realize why Cas took such an interest in such a little thing. Even if it were during a tense time for the angel, Cas, somehow, would always find a way push time aside to deal with Dean. Cas was in love with Dean. It was easy to tell and easy to read. When he became human, Cas would call Sam in the night in case Dean was having a night terror. Sam, of course would tell Cas to, “Fucking call him yourself, you dumbass,” before hanging up, but that didn’t stop Cas from calling him every other night.

Dean, of course, was oblivious to such circumstances, and would get bent out of shape whenever Sam snapped at him saying that “Dean was the reason he couldn’t sleep.” Dean never knew about the sleepless nights Cas would have as a human; when Cas stayed over at the bunker for the first time as human, Dean was muddled as to why Cas would insist of laying a sleeping bag next to Dean’s bed. Sam knew, though. He would have a knowing smirk that drove both Dean and Cas insane. Dean would tell Sam to “knock it off” while Cas would turn bright red with a look that could kill.

Dean still didn’t understand, at first, as to why his feathered friend would rather sleep on the hard, cold ground next to his own bed when he and Sam had made him a perfectly good one two, three rooms over. Cas’s excuse was, “I’m used to sleeping on the ground, Dean.” before laying on the hard ground. Dean knew he was lying. Cas would walk into the kitchen the next morning, holding his back and stifling a yawn. Cas, however, thought he was sneaky; he thought he hid his back pain perfectly. 

Eventually, Dean pulled Cas onto his bed, claiming that “I don’t want you sleeping there, you’ll have bugs crawling over you and that’s gross.” Cas could barely hide his excitement when told he could sleep next to Dean. Hell, he was ecstatic. It took all of him just to not jump up and down. 

 

At first, the two were awkward when it came to sleeping next to each other. Eventually, Dean grew used to Cas sleeping. In fact he was so comfortable with Cas that, in time, Dean began to sleep in just his boxers. That left Cas, ironically, quite the opposite of comfortable. For the first couple weeks he would find himself having to excuse himself for the bathroom whenever dean changed, and wouldn’t come back until he was sure Dean was under the covers. Dean thought nothing of it, and oblivious to Cas making eye sex with him.

Cas grew out of it, for the most part. Whenever the other couldn’t sleep, Cas would turn on a light and pull out a book from Dean’s shelf and read until he found Dean snoozing against Cas’s chest. Cas would have a small, coy smile and gently move Dean’s head against a pillow and turn off the light.

There would be times when Sam would walk into Dean’s room in search of a particular book or run-of-the-mill item he needed and would find Dean asleep next to Cas while the Angel read a book. Cas would be stroking Dean’s hair, and as soon as he would notice Sam at the threshold, he would drop his hand. Sam would throw a suggestive glance at Cas before retrieving the item in question. 

Of course, they would pretend the occurrence didn’t happen, because whatever the hell Cas was doing with Dean wasn’t Sam’s business, and he knew that. Not to mention the Night Terrors had dwindled to only 2 on an average night. 

Dean admitted it to himself before telling Sam. He had a major crush on his best friend. He didn’t know what to do; he had assumed he had the most platonic relationship with Castiel. It was more of a ball-drop, really. Dean had found himself thinking about the Angel more times than not and he would have a stupid, goofy grin that caused Sam to be worried for him. Dean found himself staring at Cas, and at his lips, wondering what they taste like. 

Dean was scared, actually, when talking about this particular issue with his younger brother. He didn’t know how well he would take it. He was sure Sam would get angry and throw chairs. On the contrary, Sam let out a loud laugh that, at first, scared Dean into thinking Cas would come into Sam’s room to ask about the commotion. He was relieved when Sam reassured him that “Cas was running errands.” 

Sam reassured Dean, with a “Cas would understand” if Dean were to tell him. Dean dwelled on his predicament for some time. He didn’t know what would be the right call— to bottle it in and keep the 8 year friendship, or risk it for something potentially bigger and better? Dean was in a major conundrum, and he knew it. He spent sleepless nights trying to figure out the better move. Cas knew something was up, and he’s as oblivious as a person could get!

While drinking a cup of joe one morning, Cas confronted him, and angrily asked what was wrong Dean and why he would wake in the night and find his side empty and cold. Dean, slightly embarrassed, would make the excuse he needed fresh air. Cas gave him the squinted look he gets when he’s suspecting someone is lying. With a slight broken tone behind his words, Cas asked if Dean was avoiding him. 

Dean laughed. Without really understanding what exactly knowing what he said, Dean explained that he was not, in fact, ignoring Cas, but that he had liked him.So much that he didn’t know what to do about it, so as a last resort, he acted like a child. Dean mentally punched himself. Why was he so stupid? Why couldn’t he just think through his actions before screwing over a long-lasting friendship? The worst part is Cas. He’s standing there, completely shocked. Dean wanted to disappear right then and there. He thought for a second that if he were to close his eyes and think hard enough, he would dissolve into the air.

Hell seemed pretty good right about now.

Cas didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to stand or what to do with his hands. It only occurred to him that he needed to breathe in order to live. Cas looked at Dean. His eyes were wide and he was staring at anything but him. He looked like he wanted to get up and leave. “Dean.” Cas smiled coquettishly, “I’ve been waiting for so long to hear that.”


	2. Alternate Approach for Zachariah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:   
> A different approach on Zachariah’s last attempt for Dean to say yes. It still doesn't end well for either of them.

#  Zachariah's Different Aproach 

“Dean, listen.” Cas said following Dean into the dingy motel room. Dean was already upset with the death of Ellen and Jo, and having Cas say what he said on the way to this hunt had Dean wanting to just slap him in the face. And kick him down for good measure. Sam bailed the moment when they arrived in town. Dean couldn’t blame him, the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. 

Dean threw his duffle bag into the bed closest to the door. “Shut the hell up, Cas.” Dean growled.

“You’re taking it the wrong way,” Cas pleaded “I merely said you shouldn’t-“

“Don’t you ever listen?” Dean voice rose, turning to the Angel. If looks could kill, Dean would have killed Cas ten times over just in the ride here. He knew Cas was an awkward fellow, an individual forced to walk the earth for not even 3 years. He knew he had to cut the guy some slack, he was sure Cas didn’t mean it. But Dean needed a scapegoat, and Cas was there: endearing and attractive and he didn’t mean it. 

“I said you shouldn’t blame yourself, why do you insist on making this blow out of proportion?” Cas asked, rising his voice to level with Dean’s. Dean knew he was in the wrong, but he hasn’t ever been great at handling his emotions. 

“You know what, Cas?” Dean said, “Screw you.” He spat, literally spat, at Cas, before opening the door and slamming it behind him. Dean knew he was wrong, and he kept yelling at himself for hurting Cas. It wasn’t even his fault. If anything, it was Dean’s fault. He shook his head as the cool Autumn air hit him on full blast, had no effect with him as he began storming off. He had seen a bar a couple blocks away, he’ll just go there until he's drunk off his mind. That’s the only logical way Dean could face Cas again, and he knew Cas wouldn’t follow Dean. He was just as annoyed as Dean was.

Dean grunted and trekked his way to the run-down bar up the street.

 

————————————-

 

Castiel paced the room, disgruntled and vexed. _Dean’s an idiot,_ Castiel thought, _I’m sure I made myself clear when I spoke._

Castiel flopped on the Queen bed intended to be his and Dean’s with agitation. He barely let out a scream in the pillow before Sam opened the door, letting in the brisk Autumn air in before closing the door behind him.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam said, setting down some groceries he got from the store down the street. “Did Dean go out again?” Castiel turned to see Sam looking around the tiny motel room.

“Yes.” Castiel said, sitting upright. “I am sure he will be back in the morning. Castiel tried to hide the anger festering inside his chest. He let out a long sigh.  
Sam looked at Castiel with a frown, “You two didn't make up?”

“If you’re referring to us being friends again, then no.” Castiel said, with a harsh tone. He pinched the bridge of his nose, as if a headache was on its way. Of course it wouldn’t be possible due to the fact Castiel was a Celestial being who didn't get headaches or entertain themselves by doing human things, such as sleeping.

“You guys didn’t do your lovey-dovey gay shit?” Sam said, almost surprised. Sam sat in the chair and kicked off his shoes.

“No, whatever that means.” Castiel rubbed his eyes, “He is probably going to that Bar up the street. I saw him eyeing it on the way here.”

“The one on the same street as this motel?” Sam seemed perplexed. 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Sam in confusion, “Yes, Sam.”

“I didn’t see Dean at all.” Sam said. It took a mere second before they slide their respective shoes on their feet and raced out the door.

“He’s not picking up his phone.” Sam said worriedly behind Castiel. Sam was holding his disposable phone in his left, and tugged on the sleeve of his coat with his right.

“Let me try.” Castiel pulled out his cell phone and pressed 1, a speed dial Dean had created for Castiel when he first acquired the device. Immediately it went to a disembodied voice, saying the phone was out of service.

They were up the street, not even a block away from the bar when Sam tugged on Castiel’s sleeve with a “Cas. Cas, look.” Castiel turned to see where Sam was pointing at. Near the entrance to a shady alley lay a smashed phone. “Cas, That’s Dean’s.”

Castiel gently picked up the phone, watching as the smashed piece of the plexi glass and plastic fall and hit the cement. 

 

————————————-

 

 

He didn’t care about the hunt they were in town for. He didn’t care about anything that didn’t have to do with finding Dean. It took him two trips and a shouting session with Bobby to get the stacks of old books that now lay cluttering the bedside.

“Cas, for all we know, he’s still in town.” Sam said, slamming a book shut. The dust made a sizable cloud that Sam had to waft away before opening his mouth again, “We didn’t have time to look for him.” 

Castiel was tuning into Angel Radio. It was unusually quiet, especially after Castiel informing then Michael’s vessel was missing. “I’ve already looked around town.” Castiel replied plainly. Sam looked pissed off.

“How did you have the time?” Sam looked unconvinced.

Castiel stopped listening into Angel Radio and glanced at Sam with a face that screamed, “You’re a dunce, Sam!” “I am a Celestial Wavelength of Light, Sam. I can bend time. Believe me, I’ve looked everywhere. This has to be Angels who did this.”

“If you could bend time, they why the hell haven’t you done something about it?” Sam countered.

Castiel was dangerously angry. He had already had a short temper due to the incidents with Dean, but Sam was making it unbearable, “You want to test me?” Castiel asked, his voice was dangerously quiet. “Don’t you think I would if it didn’t end badly?”

“Yes. Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.” Sam turned to his book.

Eventually, Sam had to go to bed. Leaving Castiel to take First (and only) Watch as he searched the pages of the old books.

the two have been at it for days, only leaving the motel room in search of food for Sam and books at the local library. Castiel was getting frustrated, and he knew if he stayed cramped in that room, it wouldn’t end well for either Castiel or Sam. He decided to leave the room to go on a hunt for food for Sam.

He knew he could have walked to the grocery store, but doing it the human way allowed him to clear his head and think about tactics on the current situation. He shoved his hands in his pockets and grunted as he kicked a pebble away from the sidewalk. 

Castiel read somewhere that the first 48 hours were the most important part in a situation like this. And he knew the kidnapper took Dean in a remote area, far from Castiel’s line of vision. Castiel let out a depressing groan and raked his fingers through his hair. He didn’t even make it halfway to the grocery store before he could himself among others.

 

————————————-

 

It happened so fast, Castiel barely had time to think. At first, he was alone, and then he was accompanied with three other Angels. He only recognized one of the three angels and he was already pissed off. And he knew right away it wasn’t a friendly visit: A pair of Low-Ranking angels had Castiel in place, to keep him in check in case Castiel wanted to try to attack. Zechariah stood in front of him with a devious smirk. For once, Castiel was at a disadvantage. 

“Castiel.” Zechariah said, clasping both his hands together as if they were going to discuss dinner plans for the following weekend. His eye was a little crazed, and Castiel didn’t know if it was because of exhaustion or of recent choices. “How good of you to find the time to meet.” Castiel rolled his eyes. It was such a thing only Zachariah would do and say, and if it weren’t for balthazaar’s teachings, Castiel would still be in the dark about how differently other humanoids or angels act, even after a couple millennia. Zachariah slowly paced in front of Castiel, in such away it was equivocally provocative. 

“What do you want Zachariah?” Castiel asked, disdain dripping from his voice. 

“Oh, it’s nothing really.” Zachariah said, waving him off, “Ya know, you’d think I would get more respect from you, considering the situation.” His sardonic voice caused Castiel to get irate.

“Considering what?” Castiel wasn’t able to hide his distaste.

“Oh, yippee!” Zachariah said, while doing a jingle. “I get to tell you the great news. Well, its only great depending on whichever side you’re on. We have the Righteous Man.” He gave Castiel a forced smile. “Of course, you made it more difficult because of those symbols, but not to worry, Castiel. That could be used to Heaven’s advantage, now.”

Castiel’s heart stopped momentarily. Castiel felt angry, but not toward Dean, but toward Heaven. It wasn’t like he was in the position to make threats, but lists upon lists of things Castiel imagined doing to his brothers and sisters involved in kept him from wrestling out of the grips of the angels holding him in place. 

He couldn’t stop himself from shaking from anger. How dare they take Dean from him? What the hell will they do to him? Castiel needed to hind him as soon as possible. Castiel felt a sense of anxiety. He didn’t want Dean to suffer. He didn’t want Dean to be hurt. He would do anything, anything, to switch places with Dean. 

Castiel opened his mouth, and made sure his voice was low and even before continuing."If you touch even one hair on his head, I'll-"

"You'll what, Castiel?" Zechariah asked with a sly grin, "Heaven's on my side buddy, you can't do anything about it.” He shoves his hands into the pantsuit of his vessel and paced room with a stifled, bubbly laugh.

"I am not your buddy." Castiel said. 

 

Zechariah stopped pacing and gave Castiel a smirk. "You know, I only took him to convince him to say yes, but it hadn't occurred to me that it could keep you in check, also." He observed contentiously. Castiel was smart and stayed quiet. He immediately knew his mistake of acting irrationally. "Although it's heaven's orders," Zechariah said, "I really do think i'm going to have fun with this. It’s great, you know. You can’t do anything about this. You don’t even know where your precious human is.” He laughed loudly, “Now, if you don’t mind, I have Heaven’s orders to follow.”

"Don't you dare-" Castiel wasn't even able to finish his sentence before Zechariah and his unnamed crew flew away.

Castiel's composure dropped instantly. He fell to the ground, not even caring about the pain in his knees as he cursed himself for being a fool, his brethren for taking Dean, and himself again, for etching the enochian symbols in Dean's ribs to ward him off of angels. Doing that might have been Dean's demise.

Dean was right. _Angels are dicks._

——————————  
Castiel didn’t even bother walking back to the motel, he just flew in startling Sam in the process. “Cas, damnit you scared me.” Sam said, after jumping his height. 

“Sam-“ Castiel wasn't able to finish his sentence when Sam interrupted.

 

“So I think I know what happened, but you won’t like it too much.” Sam turned back to the placed in front of him book and opened it to a dog-eared page. “I think they’re torturing Dean to say yes.” Sam concluded, turning a page. “I don’t think that would count as permission but-“

“Yes it will. All they have to do is have Dean say yes in the right context and Michael can possess him.” Castiel said angrily, pacing the room in a hurry. “I bet this was Zachariah’s plan. Or Michael’s.” Cas sounded belligerent, as if he wanted to attack and kill everything that has wronged Dean. Which wasn't too far off, Castiel only wanted to torture those people until they met their timely deaths.

“We’ll find him.” Sam reasoned,standing up and walking the length of the room, “I’ll call bobby and have him help us find Dean.” Sam out a hand on Castiel’s shoulder in a comforting sort of way. Castiel hadn’t understood why humans did such things before, but now he could acknowledge the tension leave his muscles from Sam’s reassuring tone.

 

An hour later, Sam managed to reach Bobby after dozens of missed calls. “Damnit Sam,” Bobby said, after Sam put him on speakerphone “I’ve got a life, you know.”

“Yes, Bobby, I know, I’m sorry.” Sam said, “Look, we know what happened to Dean.”

Castile could tell the interest level peak in Bobby’s end of the line, “What is it? Is Dean altright?”

Sam looked at Castiel, who shrugged, “Uh.. We don’t know. Bobby, the angels have him.” 

Bobby swore. “Are you sure? Maybe Dean’s drunk off his ass-“

“Zachariah showed up,” Castiel said, folding his arms across his chest. “If I were thinking quickly enough, Dean would be here with us.” Castiel found himself interested in the threads of the carpet.

“Oh, don’t throw yourself a piss party,” Bobby’s border-line insolent comment jerked Castiel’s attention from the threadbare carpet to the cell phone. Castiel narrowed his eyes. “You knew you couldn’t follow him, everyone here knows that.” 

“Bobby, we’re all upset here,” Sam said, “Let’s just focus on what to do about this.” 

Bobby began rambling on about Angel lore while Castiel stayed where he was, leaning against the table staring at the wall. Its not like Castiel needed a lecture about what his kind did and what put his kind on edge.

“How about this, Cas,” Bobby said, “Why don't you just, oh I don't know, fly around-“

“I did, you ass.” Castiel replied, too annoyed to care about how rude he was.

“You didn’t even check to see if there were any buildings that looked off? Cause isn’t there a symbol here that makes it difficult to find something unless you’re looking for that particular symbol?” 

“There isn’t-“ Castiel stopped himself, calculating. “Yes, there is. But it’s too tedious. One small mistake renders the symbol useless. It’ll just be easier to ward it against everything.”

“Unless they’re wanting you find it.” Bobby adds. “What’s the symbol look like?”

“A serif plus sign connected to a semi-circle,” Castiel recalled, “With a tail below the semi-circle. Then a cross, cutting through the semicircle. A circe encases the symbol.”

The two could hear Bobby flipping through pages before replying, “Found it. Says that it hides the structure that its painted on, unless the searcher is looking for the symbol. Sounds about right?”

Castiel nodded, but remembered Bobby couldn’t see him, “Yes, Bobby. Thank you.”

“Just get our boy back safe.” Bobby said, then hung up. Neither Sam nor Castiel made any move to turn the phone off until it started making low, annoying beeping noises.

Sam looked at Castiel. You know it’s a trap right?” Sam said, stating the complete obvious. 

“I don’t care.” Castiel said, “Come or don’t, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Who said I wasn’t going to go?” Sam said, getting up from his chair.

“I’m going to find the building, you start pulling out a new change of clothes for Dean. While my powers can heal wounds, it wont take the dirt and grime off of clothing.” Castiel didn’t even wait for Sam’s reply before flying off and finding the building in almost in seconds. The Symbol shown brightly, now that he was looking for that instead of Dean. Castiel could barely hold in his rage; his brothers and sisters will rue the day they try to take Dean Winchester away from him.

——————————-

Cas acted on impulse, something Sam found he did more often whenever it involved Dean Winchester. Not even 5 minutes after Sam had put together everything, Cas had flew himself and Sam to the front of the building Cas believed Dean was in. It was a run-down bungalow in the poor side of town. Sam recognized it as one of the houses they drove by on the way to the motel.“Cas,” Sam said, “You ready?” 

Cas nodded, and retrieved an angel blade from his trench coat sleeve. “Yes. The sooner we get in there, the better.” Sam couldn’t agree more.

They infiltrated the bungalow with ease, only having to kill a grand total of 3 angels while kicking down every door on the lookout for Dean. He wasn’t in any of the rooms they’ve searched; for a second, Sam could see the disappointment and culpability lacing Cas’s facial features. He thinks he’s letting both of us down, Sam realized.

“Sam,” Cas said, nudging his arm, “look, the last door has the symbol. I’m sure Dean is in there.” The sanguine in his voice was apparent, and Sam glanced at the area where Cas was pointing at.

Where Sam was sure a wall should have been, a door, just like the ones in the rest of the tiny house, stood, strong and shut. The symbol Cas described glowed a fading shade of pink, growing duller as the second passed.

————————-

Castiel didn’t wait for Sam. He kicked down the door, creating a loud, booming noise. Immediately he saw a figure to be dean in the far corner, cowering. That was definitely not a Dean thing to do.

"..Dean?" Castiel asked, stepping forward a few steps as he spoke. He was apprehensive to rush toward him and hug Dean right then and there. He didn’t want Dean to think Castiel was one of his captors “Dean, its me, Cas.” Castiel believed that if he were to use Dean’s nickname for him, it would ease him.

Dean flinched at the mere sound of his voice and cried out in a hoarse whimper "Please! Stop I'll do anything! Not again!"  Dean kept repeating the phrases until Castiel stopped in his tracks.

If Castiel weren't an angel, the contents of his stomach would be all over the floor. He knew exactly why Dean was acting this way. They were _torturing_ him. They were torturing _Dean._

Castiel was infuriated. He was irate. They were torturing him for one simple word. 

"Dean, it's me. Its Castiel." Castiel spoke softly to try to coax the human figure curled in a ball.

Dean began to quake even more. "Cas, I'm sorry!" He screamed, "I didn't mean to! I'll do anything, say anything you want just please don't hurt me!"

Castiel's heart stopped. Castiel began to understand as to why it was extremely easy to infiltrate the building. They were getting into Dean's head, making him believe that whatever was happened to him, Castiel was the one doing it. They were _brainwashing_ dean. 

Dean was sobbing into his own hands. Castiel didn't know what to do but try to comfort him. It was such a simple act, but Dean struggled against Castiel. He wanted to use his powers to heal him, he didn't know if it would even work. For all he knew, Zechariah and the rest of Heaven knew more about humans than Castiel did and knew how to penetrate their minds.

Castiel let out a painful and emotional cry. He didn’t care about the fact that Sam stood at the doorway, just as upset and angry. He was going to kill Zachariah. He was going to rip out his lungs and shove it down his own throat. Then he’ll give Zachariah the opportunity to have a slow painful death.

————————-

Later that evening, A couple of Castiel’s brothers and sisters announced the gruesome murder of Zachariah on Angel Radio, who’s vessel and remains were displayed all throughout the Axis Mundi for all Angels to see.


	3. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean go on a blind date.

#  Blind Date 

“You’re a dick, you know that, right?” Castiel said, half joking, half serious. He sat on a dining chair in front of the very large mirror in his bathroom. He could see his older brother, Gabriel, belt out a laugh. Gabriel insisted on helping him get ready for the ridiculous blind date his friends set up. Without his permission, he might add.

“Hold still.” Gabriel said, after calming down from his overly-exaggerated laughing session. “Your hair needs gel.” He opened the gel bottle with a _“pop!”_

“Fuck, no!” Castiel said, swatting Gabriel’s hand away. “I’m not putting any effort into this date because I’m definitely not going to enjoy it.”

“Don’t be such a Negative Nancy,” Gabriel said, flicking Castiel’s ears. Castiel yelped in pain and glared at his brother through the mirror. “What? You won't let me put the gel in your hair, now I have to wash it off.”

Castiel’s hair was fine how it was, it’s not like it mattered. His hair looked like he rolled out of bed, which was essentially what he did. He rolled his eyes rudely to Gabriel. “You know exactly how I would react when you and my friends set up this lousy date.” Castiel said, nonchalantly. “I bet the guy would either be uninterested or unappealing and repugnant.” 

“Think as you may, but I promise it won’t be as bad as that last one.” Gabriel said, referring to the last date, about 7 months ago, Castiel was forced to attend. 

Castiel shuddered as he relived the memory he tried to repress for so long. The guy was a dick, to say the least. He treated Castiel like he was no better than the gum under his shoe. Castiel came home feeling worthless and defeated. He swore he wouldn't go on a date. Yet, here he was, sitting in front of the mirror with an ugly frown and all done up.

“I hope you’re right.” Castiel said. He glanced at his clothes, only a grey button up and jeans. According to Gabriel, They were going to some semi-formal restaurant, like Olive Garden or something. “You’ve met the guy, right?”

Castiel watched his brother as he bit his lip in anticipation “Not, per se,” Castiel rolled eyes and stood up, wanting to change and stay in his room. Gabriel pushed him back on the seat. “No, sit your ass down!” 

“You said this last time, Gabe” Castiel said, glancing at him. 

“Yes, and I apologized through late nights and ice cream.” Gabriel pointed out. “You can’t hold me on that forever, bro.”

“Then how the hell do you know that this will be different?” Castiel said, his eyes glanced at his older brother before glancing at his face through the mirror. His blue eyes were piercing, even when lazily glazing at anything. Unfortunately, people thought that was a turn off, saying it felt like he was staring into their soul. Castiel grew to dislike them, and eventually looked away.

“I don’t know? I just have a gut feeling, alright?” Gabriel said defensively.

Glancing at his watch, Castiel replied with a small laugh, “I don’t like your gut feelings for shit. We gotta go or I’ll be late.”

Gabriel and Castiel were both on the road in a matter of minutes. An uncomfortable silence settled between them as they pulled up to the restaurant and bar called “The Roadhouse”, and now if that isn’t the most run-down name Castiel has hear, he doesn’t know what is. 

Castiel sighed as he pulled himself out of the car and waved as Gabriel pulled out of the parking lot. Castiel turned around and pulled on his black blazer he brought, only because he didn’t expect the night to be so chilly. Even with he blazer, he could feel the prickling cold creep up his arm and he resisted a shiver.

Not even 3 later, Castiel received a text from Gabriel, a personalized message of **“get some dick tonight :)”**

 

————————————

 

Dean couldn’t believe he actually was convinced to go. Blind Dates were for losers who couldn't pick anyone up. Which makes Dean a loser. Dean rolled his eyes and slumped further down in his seat, hoping he wouldn’t get noticed. The last thing he needed was his cousin Jo, who was working tonight, notice him sitting alone after twenty minutes of waiting. Granted Jo helped set up the date, along with Charlie, Kevin, Sam and his friend Gabriel. Who this Gabriel was, Dean didn’t know. Probably some guy in his advanced classes at school.

Dean was fiddling with the keys of his impala when he saw a man around his age wander in through the side entrance. His face is hidden while he glanced down, looking at a text, probably. He looked slightly confused, as if he hadn’t been in this place before. Dean held back a snort. The man glanced near the bar, and approached it. Jo, who was bartending, asked him a question, in which he replied with a nod. Jo’s smile was visible as she pointed in Dean’s direction. The man glanced his way, and Dean had to remember to breathe. His eyes were visible from all the way from here. The man thanked Jo with a wave and made his way over.

“Hello,” The man said, as he sat down. Dean could tell he didn’t want to be there, even his smile was strained. “I’m Castiel.” His voice, gravely and rough and _sexy_ , sent shivers down Dean’s spine. He held out his hand. 

Dean straightened and took his hand. Despite looking rough, Castiel’s hand was soft and smooth, a weird feeling against Dean’s calloused one. Dean smiled, “Hey, Cas. I’m Dean.” His voice wavered a little, like prepubescent teen talking to a person of the opposite sex. But in Dean’s case, it was just someone extremely attractive. Dean glanced at Castiel hair, Dark and unkept. Like he just had sex. Dean tried his best to not think of that. 

Cas smiled warmly at Dean and picked up the menu. Dean, who had been here countless times, already knew what he wanted. Hell, everyone working here knew what he wanted. So, he spent the next few minutes studying Cas’s appearance. He’s got a jagged scar perpendicular to his left eyebrow, towards the end. The way Cas sits and moves means he’s nervous, just like Dean. It also looks like its probably for a different reason. 

Cas took a total of 5 minutes to pick out what he wanted, “I’m sorry,” He said with a laugh, eyes crinkling, “I haven’t been here before.” 

Dean smiled, “It’s alright. Take as long as you want.” 

Their date starts off awkward, with little to talk about. It only begins to get interesting after they find out they ordered exactly the same thing. After that they hit it off, talking about favourite foods and whether they think their favorite sports team is going to go well this year. 

It turns out Cas is a yankee’s fan, which would have totally been a turn off for Dean, if it weren’t for the fact this was Castiel he was talking about. They banter about how they should hate each other because of what team they’re a fan over, but Dean can’t help but love the glint in Cas’s eye as he talked about things he enjoy. 

Dean could tell Castiel was more comfortable. He was leaning closer into the table, his wild gestures were adorable and the simple, warm smile that continued to stay on Cas’s lips were impeccable. 

In fact, everything about Cas immaculate.

Eventually, they were talking about family. Dean told Cas about his little brother, who wasn’t so little anymore (a hurt to his ego), and how he’s in Senior classes, even though Sam was a freshman. He couldn’t be more proud of his little brother. He briefly mentioned his half-brother, Adam, who was a complete dick. Dean was glad Adam moved away to live with his mother. In exchange, Dean learned of Castiel’s older brothers: Michael and Gabriel. By the time they got their meals, Dean knew that Michael was in his 4th year of undergraduate college, and still is undecided. Gabriel is a freshman in College, which threw off Dean’s assumption of how Sam was friends with him.

They shared stories of their childhood. Cas was the youngest person in his family. Dean learned the scar he found on Cas’s eyebrow was when his brother, Michael, Gabriel and 9-year-old Cas were playing baseball and Michael hit the ball too hard and hit Cas with full force. Michael had to drive him to the hospital, with just a permit. According to Castiel, Michael still feels guilty for the injury, but Castiel and Gabriel still laugh about it.

Dean told him about how he and Sam almost burned down a field a couple years ago, (which was received by a laugh and a “Oh my God, that was you?”) and how Sam was scared they were going to be arrested ant tried for prison. Dean told Cas the story of how Dean stole his dad’s car and drove Sam out to the country to see the stars. Despite the ridiculously stupid stories Dean told, Cas was still wildly interested. 

  
  


Dean found himself obsessed with Cas’s eyes. It was like he was staring into his soul, his thoughts, his desires. He found himself engulfed in a sea of cobalt, and azure. His eyes had flecks of midnight blue, and ultramarine. He found he could stare forever into them and still find them amazing. It was God’s greatest creation. And Dean didn’t want to let go of this man.

Which is essentially why he asked to meet up with him again. Castiel was taken by surprise. It wasn't even the end of the date. Dean didn’t even care about the fact he could feel the burn of blush rise. “Yeah, you seem like a really good guy,” He let out a nervous laugh and scratched his neck. The stereotypical guy thing to do. Dean almost regretted his decision to ever open his goddamn mouth before realizing he could care two shits. Even if they don’t end up romantically together, who’s to stop them from having a great friendship?

Castiel smiled, “Yeah I’d be down for that.” That simple. Why was Dean so angry and apt to hate this? The night isn't even over and the both of them were eagerly anticipating another date to come in the near future. Castiel grabbed a napkin and fished out a pen and wrote his digits before sliding the napkin toward Dean.

Then they continued to talk, as if Dean hadn’t interrupted. It only became obvious right then how Dean was completely comfortable with this man. Sure, this guy was weird, almost down-right socially awkward at times, but this guy sends a vibe that relaxed Dean, almost to the point where he forgot the worries in his life. It’s like these two met before, whether when they were young, or even briefly on the street.

When the bill came, they both leapt for it, insisting on paying for it. After a long banter, it was decided that the both would pay for it, and would just split the cost. 

The ride home commanded Dean to have a feeling of dismay. He tried his best to repress it, especially when talking to Castiel. Castiel had pointed Dean in the direction of his house, and according to Cas, it should take about fifteen minutes for them to arrive.

Their car ride was full of jokes and laughs, and many times, Dean had to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes so he could properly see the road. It was completely obvious that Castiel was more comfortable with Dean as the night progressed, and the slightest touch Dean received from Cas was heavenly and sent jolts of jubilance down Dean’s spine.

When turning down a residential road, Castiel pointed at a red and pink two-story house. The roof, although too dark to make an accurate inference, looked like it were some sort of dark grey. The lawn looked slightly overgrown, as if it missed one week without a lawnmower. Peeping from behind a bush, an ADT Home Security sign sat. “That one’s mine.” Castiel’s smile slipped, and as soon as Cas saw Dean staring at him, He smiled again. 

“Here, I’ll walk you to the door.” Dean suggested. The porch light was on, a healthy yellow glow allowed Dean to make the assumption that someone else was home.

Castiel agreed, and the two of them journeyed their way up the steps to the front door, no one tripping over the small steps to the door. Although Dean can't say much, he almost tripped, curse the nonexistent moonlight. That just earned a hearty laugh from Castiel as he turned his head at him. A cold breeze blew, earning a small shiver from Dean. Cas, smiling with a dimple, wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders. Dean could smell the cologne Cas was wearing. It distinctly reminded Dean of the time Sam and himself went into the woods camping for a week: the smell of a forest with thick wooden trees and vines, grass and weeds and flowers blooming and blossoming.

The dark stained Oak wood front door seemed to loom over the two of them. Castiel grazed the golden knob with his other hand. Dean glanced at the movement and briefly wondered what it would feel to have Castiel’s hands run through Dean’s hair. It already felt great to have Castiel’s hand handing lazily against Dean’s heart, which was defiantly beating a million miles a second, the scoundrel. It would be a complete lie to say that Dean wasn't attracted to Cas. The way his hair was tousled in such a way to imply Cas just had sex. The way the shirt under Cas’s blazer was undone just enough to see the collarbone, just enough to set Dean’s teenager brain on edge.

Castiel’s hand rested on the door handle, “Well, Dean,” He said in his low gravely voice. A small smile played on his lips, like he knew he was teasing Dean. “I’ll see you around.” Dean would be a liar if he said he wasn’t staring at his chapped, pink lips. He was so focused and fascinated with the shape and colour of the lips, he didn’t notice the hand slowly leaving the handle, and back to Castiel’s side. He desperately wanted to know what it would feel against his own. He wanted to feel the uncomfortable feeling of Cas’s teeth against his own lips, his own skin. Dean tried his very hardest not to pop a boner, he didn’t think that would turn Castiel on.

Dean swallowed, with a click, and watched Cas’s eyes followed the bobbing of Dean’s Adam’s apple. “I-uh..” Dean’s train of thought derailed. It never even made it to the station. Cas was leaving no room for Jesus and it was clear he intended that. For fuck’s sake, Dean could feel Castiel’s hot breath against his neck and despite the cold, Dean found that his palms were sweaty, and a little shaky. Fuck, Dean doesn’t know what to do, he’s so god damn nervous. Why is he nervous? He’s never nervous.

Dean’s back met with the pink and red brick pillar. He watched Castiel’s penetrating blue eyes fleetingly glance at his lips, and then at his eyes. He didn’t need his ridiculous, temperamental train of thought to know what’s going to happen next. Castiel’s right hand snaked around deans neck and with his left, he grazed Dean’s cheek, sending waves of shivers down Dean’s spine. A small smile escaped Castiel’s lips, like he enjoyed teasing Dean. Castiel’s left hand traced Dean’s jaw, then swept down to the small of his back. He could feel the burning sensation of Castiel’s hand resting there, even with the layers of clothing Dean chose to wear.

When it became almost unbearable, Cas’s lips—chapped and sensual— missed his mouth a couple times before finally meeting his own. Dean didn’t know what to do but to kiss back. Dean’s arms snaked around to Castiel’s side, pulling him in. He could feel Cas tug on his hair a little bit, earning a small gasp from him. 

Cas was pressed up against Dean, and Dean was pressed up against the pillar. Dean didn’t seem to care that he was running out of oxygen. He was too carried away with the flutterings in his stomach, the rush of Castiel’s hands racking his body, the moans that seem to not listen to Dean’s brain when asked to _shut the hell up._

Dean desperately wanted to hold onto this moment. He didn't want to blink and have it disappear, like a dream or a distant memory. He didn’t realize that he had closed his eyes until he felt Cas jump away from him. The porch light was flickering, making it harder to see the line of saliva connecting Castiel’s mouth to his own. It took him a second to get back into reality, and when he did, he heard a man snickering behind the door.

“Gabriel!” Castiel yelled over the laughter, “I’ll kill you!” He promptly kicked the door. _“Shit!”_

Dean laughed, “I’ll call you sometime?” 

“Of course, I’ll await your call.” Castiel said, “Now if you don’t excuse me, I have someone to kill.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to request anything, please go to my profile for further details :)


End file.
